The 150th Hunger Games-SYOT (REVIEWS)- OPEN!
by Lucilia Venom
Summary: I know that there's millions of these, but I really liked the idea. So, new career rule: no volunteering for a Quarter Quell. It's good thing that Lucilia Venom isn't a career then. Sick of the Capital and the Games, Lucy and her bestfriend Marcus are hungry for justice! Btw, Katniss was never in THG, the 2nd rebellion never started. But can Lucy give them a spark? SYOT- OPEN!
1. Chapter 1

**1- TRAINING**

"Get up Lucy! Get off your lazy butt! It's reaping day!" My mothers screeching voice pierced my dreams, making them spiky and jagged and dangerous. I rolled over, clutching at my old blanket, and fell of the bed with a thump. I stood up, rubbed my sore head, hoping there wouldn't be a bruise, and groggily made my way downstairs. My dad has laid out as big a breakfast as we can afford, bread, a few apples, even an egg or two. I force myself to eat, careful to look like I'm enjoying it, as it must have cost a lot. My mum looks at me down her pointy nose, her cold eyes boring into me, trying to find out what I'm thinking. I look enthusiastic about so much food, but I don't think that my mother believes it.

"Honestly Harry," Mother comments snidely "Do they really need this much food, when we barely have enough for ourselves?!"

"It's reaping day." My father says. "This may be the last meal they have with us." This comment, although in me and my brother Jakes defence, does nothing to lighten my mood.

"I'm going for a walk," I claim, stepping out the door before someone can stop me.

"She's meeting with that no good Eccleston again!" I hear my mother screeching as I run toward the clearing in the wood. I thought of the song my father had taught me, and start singing softly,

"Are you going to the clearing in the wood,

I would too if I could.

But I can't because I'm stuck in my bed,

And thanks to starvation I am nearly dead.

Are you going to the clearing in the wood,

I would too, if I could.

But my body is the only thing that resides in this world,

For to the arms of death my soul has been hurled!"

It was a strange song, I have never really understood why my father had taught it to me.

When I reached the wood, I pulled my sword out from its hiding place under a bed of leaves and walked to the clearing. The luscious green grass was soft and springy underfoot, and bright in colour. The sky was a sharp blue, the sun a watery shade of yellow as its faint light filled the land. Pale pink flowers were just beginning to open their petals, whereas orange, blue and violet hues already littered the land. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I spun around, but it was only Marcus. Marcus Eccleston, the boy I'd been best friends with almost all my life. When we were younger he'd pulled my hair and I'd punched him in the face. My parents made me spend 30 minutes a day on the naughty step. One day, when they weren't looking, he'd sat next to me on the old step outside my house and asked me to teach him how to punch. I did, and we've been best friends ever since.

"The clearing looks good, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Marcus replies, "I love the flowers!" They'd been looking after the clearing for years. They'd started off coming to gather berries and fruits and sometimes wood for the fire. They had found a massive raspberry bush, and stripped it clean every month, taking the food back to their families. Then Marcus had come up with the idea of weeding the clearing, planting some more berry bushes so that we didn't have to go all over the woods to collect food. Now Marcus and I planted flowers too, and gave them to Marcus' sweet little sister to sell at the market, because no-one could say no to Lily. We had planted apple trees, potatoes, raspberry bushes, blackberry bushes and beans. We were the people who made sure our families ate well, which meant that they could spend their money on other things like clothes, blankets, the house and all the other necessities. We'd put targets up on the trees, so that I could practice with my sword, and him his knives, in case either of us were reaped. The sword had been in my family for generations, and was used in the first rebellion, handed down to every first born. It's my most prized possession.

"Do you wanna practice?" I ask him.

"If we get reaped," he replied, " I wanna be prepared." He takes out about five knives. One has four blades pointing outward (one on the left, right, top and bottom), another curves downward into a crescent shape, one is heavy and partially blunt, another is super light and made for throwing, and the last one has a blade on each end.

I take out my sword and my two throwing knives (regular ones, not fancy like his) and we start training. We stand back to back, and suddenly a block of wood comes crashing from each end, we both throw a knive and it lodges itself in the wood. The wood begins to retreat, but I leap forward, grab my knife, just as a block of wood is released from the trees. Marcus sprints towards me, puts his hands together and gives me a boost as I jump, sword in hand. It lodges in the wood, and I scramble on top of the block. Marcus throws up an axe, and I start chopping the wood into little pieces before jumping onto the ground and landing in a soft patch of moss. I roll away from another block, come up on one knee, just to lurch forward as a block attached to some rope swings forward, aiming for my stomach. Marcus leaps on top of it, and when it's only slightly above ground level, cuts the rope attaching it to the trees. He gives a small "oof" but is up on his feet to meet the next onslaught. Then I realise we've made it onto the final stage, and we drop low as a dozen blocks of wood swing over our heads, making it impossible to even sit up. Marcus and I wriggle forward, and turn over so that we're facing the blocks. The only way to stop them it's to get a knife in them. Marcus hands me about three knives, and we start throwing. We're so good at this that not a single one of our knives doesn't stick, and we've finished in no time. We get up, dust ourselves off, hide our weapons, and go home to prepare for the reaping...

* * *

A/N

I know that the training was a bit unbelievable and unrealistic, but lets just pretend its possible... please? I've got a lot of plans for this story. As you may or may not know, this is a submit your own tribute story, so please submit your tributes in the reviews, please. I'm going to need female tributes for:

1

2

3

4

5

6

9

10

11

12

Just to be clear the female 7 and 8 spots have been taken ?

I'm going to need male tributes for:

1

2

3

4

5

6

8

9

10

11

12

To be clear, no male tribute is needed for District 7, thanks

If you would like to submit a tribute, please include the following in your review:

Name

Appearance (small/tall, hair colour/style, eyes colour, skin colour, pretty/okay, etc)

Age

Gender

District

Like Capital or Hate?

Like Games or Hate?

Personality (kind, funny, smart, stupid, etc)

Anything else that would be of use (other)

I would like to say I'm only choosing the best ones, so please include all information ?

I hope to write two reaping chapters soon, District 7 and possibly 8 but I'll need a male tribute so please submit. When all tributes have been decided, I'm so sorry if your not included, but I'm planning on doing another SYOT, if this goes well, so you'll be put through for that. I may have to change people's district number to fit, but I'll pm you first to see if you're okay with it

Please tell me what you think as reviews mean everything to this story and I. Thankyou for reading this very long authors note, I promise they won't be this long in future ?

Spider-Man never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover


	2. Chapter 2

**2- The Reaping**

I stared at my hair in the subtly cracked mirror. It was naturally straight, long, and I had a side fringe. But my hair is not natural. My hair is strange. There are times when I wish my hair was... normal, and there are times when I'm glad that it separates me from everyone else. You see, my hair is a natural snowy-white. For a 15-year-old, that's slightly out of the ordinary, but that's not all. No, my hair is also vertically streaked with VIOLET! That's bizarre, because its obvious I'm too poor to dye my hair, so I have no idea why it's like this!

I pull my unordinary hair into a side ponytail, leaving my fringe down. I wear a violet blouse, tucked into a white skirt. My family are some of our districts few wealthy families, for my father is the only florist, and my grandparents live next door as they own the local bakery.

My nerves are on edge. Not because of me, but Jakey and Lily and Marcus and maybe myself just a little. It's my little brother, Jakey's, first reaping, and Marcus' sister Lily's first time. But luckily, me and Marcus have something worked out. We've decided that since we've been home-training ourselves (not like proper careers but oh well) if Lily is reaped, I volunteer. If Jakey's reaped then Marcus volunteers, as you can only volunteer for the same gender.

I walk through Jakeys bedroom door, and he's facing the other way. I push him face-first onto the bed, start tickling his sides. He laughs and snorts and just about managed to gasp out "L-Lucy... stop, s-stop!"

I release him from my grasp and he wriggles away, messing up his blue shirt.

"Better tuck that shirt in before Mum sees!" I joke. He quickly tucks it into his grey trousers at the mention of mother.

"Get down here you no good children," My mother screams, " We've got to go! HURRY UP, NOW!"

We run downstairs, knowing we'll be in trouble later, hoping if we get downstairs fast she'll shout at us less. Just when she opens her mouth to screech at us again, we're out the door. We arrive, and Jakey looks at the people taking blood skeptically. My father takes his hand, gives it a squeeze and leads him up to the next available one. His blood is taken, and then mine and we head into the square. My jaw locks as soon as Jakey, my father and I are separated, and I can see that every single child held in the 12-year-old pen has a gaunt face. This is the day that some poor defenceless children will take to an arena and must either lose everything that they are and become a killer, or themselves be killed. It sickens me, right to the gut. I know Marcus feels the same way. And then I realise something disgusting. They treat us like pigs. Give us the scraps. Keep us in pens while they decide which of us to slaughter.

But now our escort is walking to the stage, Ariadne Lavender. I can see where her last name came from, she absolutely reeks of the stuff. Her hair's a violent orange and she wears bright blue lipstick. She has her trademark too-big shoulder pads on, and is wearing a purple leather jacket so tight I'm surprised she could breathe! She introduces the short film, which is the same every year, and claps enthusiastically when ends.

"And as ever," She exclaims in her overly peppy voice, " Ladies first..." Suspense hangs in the air as we wonder who will die. Ariadne finally grasps a slip of paper and unfolds it. She clears her throat. "Lily Eccleston!"

I gasp as I see her slowly walking up to the stage, her bunches swinging, face filled with terror. We've grown so close, it feels like my sister whose walking to her doom. Marcus' yells snap me back to reality. I see him struggling to get past the guards, and then I realise that this is where I come in.

"LILY!" I scream. I sprint forward, sliding through the legs of the guards. "I VOLUNTEER!" I stumble forward, not even noticing the gasps from the crowd, not noticing anything but Lily's terrified face as she stands frozen by the steps to the stage.

"Oh, then, uh, please welcome your new tribute, uh..."

"Lucilia Venom," I say strongly, squaring my shoulders and trying to look confident. I know how weak I'll look if I don't at least try to be confident.

"Ooh, how exciting! Now, for the boys!"

There's no way it'll be Jakey, it's impossible. It's already been Lily, what are the odds? I try to reassure myself, but my heart is still beating faster than it should.

Ariadne shuffles back to the podium in her heels, a smile plastered on her face. She opens up the slip of paper, clears her throat and "Jake Venom!" I gasp, no, no it can't be, it's impossible, not my little Jakey, not him. My breathing becomes ragged, and I don't care if they're seeing this in the Capital, because my little Jakey is being forced into the Capital, I can't breathe at all, can't get any air, but I don't care. And suddenly I hear Marcus' voice ring out boldly, " I VOLUNTEER!"

Marcus walks up to the stage as Jake sits down. I can't believe it. Marcus and I are going into the arena.

"And you are?" Ariadne's voice rings out. I hate her, and I hate the Capital and their stupid games so much, it's unbelievable that I haven't punched her in the face!

"Marcus Eccleston," Marcus replies.

"Now, shake hands."

We shake hands and our escorted to the Justice Building to say our goodbyes.

* * *

**A/N**

**Okay, here are the SYOT spots still available:**

**1**

**Female- Open**

**Male- Open**

**2**

**Female- Open**

**Male- Open**

**3**

**Female- Open**

**Male- Open**

**4**

**Female- Open**

**Male- Open**

**5**

**Female- Open**

**Male- Open**

**6**

**Female- Open**

**Male- Open**

**7**

**Female- Taken**

**Male- Taken**

**8**

**Female- Taken**

**Male- Taken**

**9**

**Female- Open**

**Male- Open**

**10**

**Female- Open**

**Male- Open**

**11**

**Female- Taken**

**Male- Open**

**I would like to say thank-you to August (guest) for both of his tributes, I shall be using them both!**

**SYOT will be CLOSED after FIFTH CHAPTER and I will make up my own, so please submit soon!**

**Spider-man never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover**


End file.
